


Remind My Senses That You Exist

by gaugelargo



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaugelargo/pseuds/gaugelargo
Summary: Brahms comforts you after past relationship trauma resurfaces.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 22





	Remind My Senses That You Exist

**Author's Note:**

> just wrote this little thing after my own episode so it's entirely self-indulgent but nonetheless, i hope someone enjoys

“Brahms.”

He lifted his gaze from the book on his lap to your trembling figure. As soon as his eyes met the helpless look in yours, he got protective. He tried to maintain his composure as he dropped his book and stood to place his hands on your arms, “[Name]? What’s wrong, did someone hurt you?” His voice was completely adult, unlike the more childish tone he habitually uses.

“No,” you awkwardly laughed out, quickly realizing how obvious it was you were choking back tears, “I mean, maybe. Not on purpose. Someone mentioned something with my ex and I started… Having a bit of an episode.”

“Oh no.” Even through the mask, his expression was visibly soft and caring. “What can I do?”

You shrugged and your voice started cracking, “I don’t know, Brahms. I- You don’t have to do anything, I’m j-” He interrupts you by lifting you up into a hug, making your significantly shorter self wrap your legs around his waist. The abrupt affection forces you to giggle, before tightening your grip on him and letting yourself cry onto his shoulder.

Brahms lets himself fall back onto the seat he was reading in while you stayed tightly wrapped. He waits for your sobs to become softer sounding, then gently lifts your head so you’re looking into each other's eyes. “There’s nothing to worry about. You’re safe here, [Name]. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you.” You give him a meek smile, and he continues, “I know it’s hard to just ignore, trust me, but… Try to focus on the present. On us, right now.”

“That’s lovely, Brahmsy. I’ll try it.”

“I learned to do it when I met you,” His eyes sparkled, “Even in the walls when I’m reminded of my past, I'd just focus on your presence; on everything that reminds my senses that you’re near me.”

Your smile now wide enough to strain your cheeks, you rest your forehead against the porcelain covering his own and try to do as he suggested. With every rise and fall of his hairy chest and every gentle squeeze of his hands on your sides, your trauma further struggled to own you. His body warmth was enough to remind you that you’re where you’re supposed to be, and nothing — especially not the bad memories — deserved to take you away from it.


End file.
